


Fire Emblem Holy grail war

by SaberofSilver



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberofSilver/pseuds/SaberofSilver
Summary: The battle for the holy grail known as the holy grail war. 7 Servants are summoned, each from a different class, Saber, Rider, Caster, Lancer, Assassin, Archer, and Berserker. The winner is granted a wish from the grail it's self. Who will claim the grail?
Kudos: 1





	1. Saber

**Author's Note:**

> These first 7 chapters will be prologues, introducing each servant and master.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summoning of Saber

In class, a girl with mid length red hair sat bored, hidden from the eyes of her teacher she was doodling in her journal thinking about what was about to come. The minuets ticked by and turned to hours till finally the bell rang for her to go home. The girl sprang up heading out of the school, on her way home a boy with short black hair runs up to her.

“Hey Star, want to go get a snack the usual spot?” the boy asked with a smile.

“Sorry Laizun, I have a lot to do to today, maybe tomorrow,” Star said.

“Anything I can help with?” Laizun looked to Star puzzled, she shook her head.

“No, it’s something you shouldn’t be involved with.” Laizun watched his friend as she ran ahead, he sighed and started heading home.

Star ran home quickly, making it home she ran up to her room. “Finally, almost time to begin, I should make sure I have everything ready” she said to herself. Star tossed stuff around her room searching for stuff as she prepared a summoning circle. “Right then now it’s time” she took a deep breath and began.

_“Heed my words, my will creates your body,_

_And your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call,_

_And obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning!_

_I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world,_

_That I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world!_

_Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power,_

_Come forth from the circle of bindings, Knight of Lycia!”_

With a bright flash a person appeared in the summoning circle, he had bright orange hair and a noble outfit he looked to Star.

“You are the saber class servant Eliwood correct” Star stared at him hopeful.

“Yes, so you are to be my master for the grail war, may I ask your name”, Eliwood smiled.

“Call me Star, well then at least that part is done, now we must start planning, even if we know nothing of the other servants yet it’s still worth knowing what you can do” Star grabbed her not book and began writing as Eliwood talked with her, they planned on how they could win and battle strategies for different enemies though out the night.


	2. Lancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summoning of Lancer

A man with short blue hair sat at a desk in his study reading, he has a small smile. A maid walks in and sets a of tea on the desk.

“Lord Arlen is everything prepared for tonight?” The maid asked.

“Ah yes, tonight it begins, everything is prepared please assure the staff knows to meet me in the lower chamber tonight. I want everyone to be there to greet our guest lady Izora” The man never looked up from his book while he spoke.

“Of course, my lord, I will see that everyone is there, please enjoy your tea” Izora bows before leaving the study. She makes her way through the home reminding the other castle servants to meet Arlen in the lower chambers.

Later that night Arlen walks into the castle basement, the castle servants are already there waiting, a man wearing a hood with strands of red hair falling from it walks over to Arlen.

“My lord, everyone is here, we can begin the ritual” He says.

“Good now then,” Arlen approaches a summoning circle set in the center of the room he drops something into the center as he begins to chant the circle glows a bright red

_“Heed my words, my will creates your body,_

_And your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call,_

_And obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning!_

_I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world,_

_That I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world!_

_Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power,_

_Come forth from the circle of bindings, The Protector!”_

A With a bright light a man with blonde hair and light blue eyes appears, he looks around at the room.

“Welcome, sir Lancer, I am Arlen, I have summoned you here to take part in the holy grail war as my servant. I do hope you find everything to your liking” Arlen speaks as he bows

“I am honored to fight along side you my name is Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, may I ask your name” Dimitri stared at Arlen.

“I am Arlen, come now sir lancer we have much to discuss, and worry not as long as we reside in my castle, we are safe for the time.” Dimitri follows Arlen out of the room. Shortly after the castle servants follow heading to prepare a meal for their new guest.


	3. Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summoning of Rider

At night in a bar a lady with short and messy lavender hair and an eye patch over her left eye is drinking. While she drank, she started humming. She looked down onto her glass and sighed.

“Hey what time is it” She leans back a bit taking another drink, she stared at the bartender who sighed.

“Almost 10:00, you really need to stop drinking so much you know, its dangerous.” The bartender picks up the empty glass in front of the lavender her lady.

“Yeah, yeah, how about another glass, just one more before I head home, probably going to be awhile before I can come here again.” She smiles pretending she wasn’t drunk.

“Without you here this place will go out of business” the bartender said with a slight chuckle refilling the glass and sets in front of the lady. “So, what is taking you from us, has to be important, finally find a man” The bartender looks at the lady.

“It’s a secret and no, still just me and Saiyori working together. But just know it’s business related” she picks up her glass and began drinking. The bartender had a sterner look now, almost as if concerned.

“I know that tone of voice and your line of work, you be careful, I’ll have plenty of drinks for you to celebrate once you’re back, on the house.” He stared at the lady and she smiled.

“Thanks, don’t worry I’ll be back before too long, so try not to miss me to much. I’d wink here if I had two eyes.” She laughs and finishes her drink before paying and leaving the bar. She starts heading home, looking up at the sky. “Such a quiet night.” She makes it home to a small shack and a girl with long blonde hair runs over.

“You’re late Nadia! Where you out drinking again, on a night like tonight? You know how important this is.” She glared at Nadia.

“Yeah, sorry Sayori or whatever. Anyway, any way everything ready.” Naida looked dismissive of Sayori’s complaints, Sayori just sighed.

“Yes, follow me.” Sayori lead Nadia to a small backyard with a summoning circle drawn in it, a tiara sat in the center of it. Nadia approached it and held out her hand and began her chant.

_“Heed my words, my will creates your body,_

_And your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call,_

_And obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning!_

_I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world,_

_That I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world!_

_Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power,_

_Come forth from the circle of bindings, Lost Princess!”_

With a bright light a lady with mid length green hair and royal armor appears. She stares at Nadia and Sayori.

“Welcome Rider class servant, I am Sayori, my drunken friend is Nadia. She is unfortunately your master, as selected by the grail. Please help us she our wish to the end.” Sayori spoke very calm, as Naida watched.

“I am Elincia Ridell Crimea, it is a pleasure to meet you and I promise I will see this though to the end to see my wishes realized as well.” Elincia smiled looking toward Naida who was stumbling back in.

“I’ll leave the planning to Sayori I’m going to get some sleep.” Naida walks back into the shack. 


	4. Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summoning of Archer

A girl with long white hair was walking down the street reading from a note book and humming. She went to several different stores searching for different ingredients.

“I wonder what types of food they like, I’ll have to prepare a lot just to be sure I don’t make a bad first impression” she said smiling picking out some fruit, another girl who had long brown hair approaches her and sighed.

“Please don’t overdo it Ennata, you can’t blow all our money on one day of dinner” The girl said looking at her friend. “We probably don’t need anything to fancy for all this after all, just a simple dinner will do.”

“I’m not overdoing it Layla, we don’t want to make a bad first impression. After all, if we make them happy then they will be more likely to do their best in a fight as hard as they can.” Ennata smiled. “Then when we win, we can have our wish granted, this is going to be so much fun” she twirls around. “Maybe I should buy some sweets too.” Ennata was about to run off before Layla grabbed her arm.

“No, we have enough, just pay for what we have” Layla was looking at Ennata annoyed.

“Fine, I just hope they like it” Ennata went and paid for everything. As the two-walk home Ennata began humming again. “Once we get home, I’ll start cooking.”

“No, you’ll burn everything. I’ll cook you prepare the ritual” Layla said. The two made it home, once inside Layla went into the kitchen. Ennata was in the next room preparing for a ritual. The two finished about the same time.

“Sneak attack!” Ennata shouted hugging Layla from behind, “Everything is ready, is the food done.” 

Layla sighed, “Yes, now please take this seriously.” Ennata let her friend go and smiled. The two walked to the summoning circle. Ennata smiled and began to chant.

_“Heed my words, my will creates your body,_

_And your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call,_

_And obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning!_

_I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world,_

_That I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world!_

_Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power,_

_Come forth from the circle of bindings, Regal stagiest!”_

With a bright flash, a man with short comb back green hair in a royal outfit appears. He looks at the two girls and spoke “I am Innes, prince of Frelia, I’ll assume you summoned me here. Do not bother explaining I already know of how this works, we will fight together for the chance at a wish. I will fight to the fullest of my ability and we will win.”

“Yay, well we prepared food for your arrival, by the way I’m the master of this team. I’m Ennata and this is Layla, consider her an assistant” Ennata smiled and walked to the kitchen, Innes and Layla followed.


	5. Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summoning of Assassin

A girl with purple hair in pigtails and a bow sat in her room playing with dolls. Wrapped around her arms were chains she swung them around using them to grab different things. She smiled as she used the chains to pull on of the dolls apart.

“That is what happens when you oppose me” she said staring at the doll before tossing it aside and getting to her feet. “You can’t have the grail I’ll make it mine,” the chains started moving wildly smashing the ripped-up parts of the doll while the girl laughed. “You really though you could be me and my servant, you die now” the chains swat the pieces away knocking them under a bed before stopping moving. “Did I do good?” the girl looked at a wall and smiled “Thank you.” She looked out the window. “Oh, it’s started. I should prepare too then, after all I promised you, I’d win the grail.” The girl prepares a summing circle, from a small box she takes out a black feather and sets it in the circle. “With this I’ll summon such a powerful servant everyone will just give up” She grinned and began to chant.

_“Heed my words, my will creates your body,_

_And your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call,_

_And obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning!_

_I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world,_

_That I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world!_

_Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power,_

_Come forth from the circle of bindings, Sky’s Shadow!”_

A bright flash and a blue haired man with back wing appeared who looked at the girl.

“I am Ayika, you will win me the grail. Your reward will be any wish, do you accept?” She stared to the man.

“Any wish huh, seems like a fair price, well at least for now consider myself in your service, I am Naesala the king of ravens.” He said

“Good” the girl turned and went back to playing with her dolls. “I can’t wait to watch them all fall” she smiled.

“I’ll be around if you need me” Naesala vanishes watching over Ayika’s house from above while she played.


	6. Caster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summoning of Caster

_“Heed my words, my will creates your body,_

_And your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call,_

_And obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning!_

_I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world,_

_That I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world!_

_Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power,_

_Come forth from the circle of bindings, Goddess of Order!”_

In a temple in the woods a boy with short black hair chanted in front of a summoning circle. With a bright flash a woman with long flowing red hair, she wore a black dress. The woman looks to the boy.

“Greetings fleshling, I am the goddess Ashera, I assume you have called for me to battle in the grail war” she spoke watching the boy.

“I am Klyn, and yes I will have the grail with your power. With you I will eliminate all other servants” Klyn said.

“Before I agree answer me truthfully boy, were you truly supposed to be a master?” Ashera stares down at Klyn and he shows the command seals.

“No, I used magic to steal these from the original master, after all I am far superior to them” Klyn smiles wickedly.

“I see, I only care to know the truth, I will see this war though to the end. I will serve you, now I will grant you more power” Ashera said as she reached out and touched the command seals. “Call for me when I am needed.” Ashera vanished.


	7. Berserker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summoning of Berserker

In an abandoned Warehouse a boy with long black hair was sitting on top of several crates. He looked up at the moon though a hole in the roof and sighed.

“Flora, it is time, we finally will have our revenge” He said jumping down from the crates. “No one will be able to stop me” from one of the crates he pulled out a crown. “With this I have a catalyst and I know how to summon one of the most powerful servants.” He walks to a summoning circle. He sets the crown into the circle and begins to chant.

_“Heed my words, my will creates your body,_

_And your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call,_

_And obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning!_

_I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world,_

_That I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world!_

_Then let thine eyes be clouded, With the fog of turmoil and chaos,_

_Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness, And I, the summoner, who holds thy chains!_

_Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power,_

_Come forth from the circle of bindings, Blight Dragon!” _

With a bright light an older man appears from the circle his hair was white, and he wore a long black cloak and black armor, he looked stern. “So, you have called me to this world because you seek the grail. How amusing, I assume you know who I am” he said.

“You are Garon, king of the ancient kingdom of Nhor and Berserker class servant. You will obey by my commands, I am your maser Severn.” The boy said.

“You dare order me, I will listen only to fulfill my own desires” Garon looks at Severn.

“You better not cause problems.” Severn looked to the sky again, “It is time, the stage is all set. Let us begin.”


End file.
